She Will Be Loved
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: Ten years later, at the McKinley High Reunion, Quinn finally admits to Rachel what she's been feeling since the two parted ways. The question is, will Rachel accept the sincere statement, or will she move on like Quinn thinks she has? Faberry


**Authors Note: I think this may be my best work yet you guys! Unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are completely owned by me. This oneshot was inspired by Marroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved.' I do not own that song, and therefore, I do not own Glee in all it's sexyness. And sadly, I do not own Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Rachel Berry or Quinn Fabray...*cries***

**SO R&R!**

* * *

She Will Be Loved

By Alice Inamorata

_The snow was plastering down harder and harder on the roof of her car as her foot slammed harder on the gas. 'I'm probably going to crash,' Rachel thought, squinting her eyes to see farther ahead. Her high beams weren't doing anything to help her vision. Running her hand through her hair, she finally managed to view the three floor house that was Quinn Fabray's. Rachel took a deep breath; she knew this wasn't going to be good. Tonight was the night that Quinn had told her parents about Rachel; about how she loved her, and wanted to be with her. 'Mr. Fabray is such a homophobe...' Rachel sneered mentally, slamming the car door behind her. The wind blew, throwing bits of ice at her tanned cheeks - she flinched. She imagined that the pain that Quinn was currently feeling was that small flinch times one thousand, and her heart instantaneously melted. _

_Rachel raised her hand to knock on the door before pulling away. 'Probably not the best idea...they wouldn't ever let me in after what Quinn just told them.' She smirked, stomping her feet in the three inch thick snow, making her way over to the side of the house where Quinn's room was. Reaching down into the snow with bare hands, she made a perfect snow ball and threw it directly at the window. The window slowly opened, and then a blonde with cascading blonde hair poked her head out of the window. She smiled - she had been crying._

_"Rachel..." She whispered, "What are you doing?"_

_"I came to see you. Is there any way that I can get in?" Rachel called back, looking around to make sure that her parents weren't spying on them. Quinn motioned Rachel towards the ivy climbing upon the house, telling her to climb it. _

_"I'll help you get in my room, just please be careful. It should be stronger since it's frozen." _

_Nodding, Rachel slowly climbed up the ivy, losing her footing from time to time. Quinn had gasped, and as soon as Rachel had climbed up high enough, the blonde extended her pale hand to grasp her girlfriends. With all her strength, Quinn pulled Rachel into her room, both of them landing upon the floor with a thumb. The wind blew into Quinn's room, causing the blonde to slam the window shut. Rachel was rubbing her hands together, attempting to warm them._

_"You really shouldn't be here, all I wanted to do was call you." Quinn said stubbornly, sitting on her bed, crossing her legs. Rachel looked around; she had never been in Quinn's room. It was spacious and open, the canopy bed settling right in the center of the room against the wall. There was a lot of pink, some yellow's and purples. On the opposite wall of the bed, laid Quinn's cheerleading trophy's on a white wooden shelf. There were many of them; about the equivalent of how many singing trophy's Rachel herself had. Smiling, Rachel walked over to Quinn's nightstand, looking at some photos. _

_"Who's this beautiful lady?" Rachel asked, poking fun at the picture of Quinn. She was about ten, and her face was full of makeup that she must have attempted to do herself. The lipstick was on her cheeks in streaks that reminded Rachel of Rambo. _

_Quinn rolled her eyes, patting the space beside her in bed. Rachel walked over, kicking off her sneakers and laid beside Quinn. "What did they say..?" _

_Quinn's mood instantly fell, and her arms wrapped around herself. The brunette cuddled closer, wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriend, running her hand over her blonde hair. Quinn silently began to cry into Rachel's hoodie, soaking it through so the petite girl could feel the tears on her skin. Rachel's heart slowly broke, beginning to ache in places she never knew she could ache. Her throat was tightening, anger boiled inside of her brain at Quinn's parents - how could they not want to love their daughter regardless of her sexuality?_

_"They said I'm nothing but trouble," Quinn began, pulling away from Rachel, but still nestling herself in her arms, "First I get knocked up and then I'm gay. They want me to leave you...or I move out..."_

_"You can stay with me." Rachel offered, but Quinn shook her head. "Quinn, remember what happened while you were pregnant? You moved in with people, and at regionals, when your parents split up, they welcomed you back, remember?"_

_"That was when my Dad wasn't in the picture, Rachel...They're paying for my college. Without them, I will never get out of Lima."_

_"You can come with me to New York. I-I'll get a job! We can work and we'll live together. Quinn," Rachel took Quinn's hands in hers, looking deep into her hazel eyes, "We can do this. We can be together."_

_"I'm not sure, Rachel..." Quinn whispered, looking down, "I'm not sure if I can leave my family behind for one woman..."_

_The words stung Rachel's heart like a thousand knives. All of the air within her stomach was knocked immediately out, like she had just been punched by a professional body builder. She hadn't admitted her love for Quinn Fabray, but she was pretty damn close to doing so. As for Quinn, Rachel knew that she loved her - she saw it in her eyes as they glanced at each other when they were in school. The way Quinn kissed Rachel, it was filled with such passion that only could be explained by love, but Quinn was scared - just like Rachel had been._

_"You're scared," Rachel said, standing up and glaring at Quinn. Anger boiled more. "You're a scared little girl Quinn, and you're scared that your family will leave you behind. No, you KNOW they will, but you want to be accepted by them because the people that were once your friends at McKinley rejected you the moment we began dating. Even Brittany and Santana rejected you, and that hurt. You don't want to feel that hurt again so you're willing to give me up, when you damn well know that giving me up will cause you to fall to a million pieces because whether you know it or not Quinn, you are in love with me. You're madly in love with me. And you won't accept it. So fine, if you don't want me..." Rachel looked down, catching her breath as she began to cry. "Just leave me. Do it. Right now. Go on, I can take it. You've broken my heart before."_

_"Rachel..." Quinn whispered, standing up on her knees and crawling over to the edge of the bed where Rachel stood, "We can be together we just..."_

_"I'm not staying in a secret relationship! It mean's your embarrassed by me, Quinn. And that says enough."_

_Graduation from McKinley came that June, and as Principal Figgin's announced Quinn's name, Rachel felt her heart jump in her chest. Quinn had looked beautiful that day; her hair done up in a beautifully curled bun like it had been at Finn's parents' wedding. She smiled, remembering all the times that she had kissed Quinn goodnight and remembering how she had held her during those late night movie sessions. Never once did they make love, but Rachel still had a burning urge to do so, even if she was dating Sam again._

And ten years later, here Rachel Barbra Berry stood, in her fancy New York City apartment with the most beautiful view of the skyline. An invitation to McKinley High's ten year reunion was burning in her hand; she glanced down at it, thinking of Quinn. Would she be there? What would she look like? The two had lost contact once they had broken up, acting like it was just the same as ever. Quinn had become the head Cheerio once again, and Rachel was the singing freak show and the leader of Glee Club. Quinn had given her slushie facials on more than one occasion, but Rachel took it as an act to get over her heartbreak. So she let it slide off her back like rain.

"Rachel?" The petite girl turned around to be faced with Jesse St. James, her husband, and costar in their current musical _Spring Awakening. _The girl smiled falsely, showing him the invitation. Jesse laughed.

"Well, are you going to go? It'll be nice for you to return home for a bit, maybe see your Dad's?" Jesse took the invitation and set it down on the table, wrapping the tiny diva up in his arms, "I think you should go."

"Really?" Rachel said, looking up to him. Jesse still looked the same as he did in high school, but perhaps with a little more masculinity. "Is it okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Besides, it'll give Lima some publicity knowing that the Broadway star Rachel Berry is visiting there. But for now..." Jesse leant down, pressing a tender kiss to Rachel's full lips. "Let's go get some rest.."

"But I'm not tired."

"I think you know what I mean, Rachel." Jesse winked, taking her hand gently and leading her into the bedroom.

The whole time they made love, she thought of Quinn.

As her body unraveled, she tried her hardest to not cry out Quinn's name.

And as she slept, she dreamt of Quinn.

Quinn was confused. She had taken one glance around the McKinley cafeteria and didn't see her. Hadn't Rachel always said that she'd come back to these things to show everyone up? show them that she did have star power? Of course, everyone knew Rachel now that she had landed the lead role in the biggest musical to ever grace the United Kingdom, but wouldn't that give her a bigger reason to attend?

So here Quinn sat, a spiked punch in her hand and a piece of grilled chicken on her plate accompanied by salad. She was surrounded by the Glee Club, as well as Mr. Shuester, who had made a promise to them the day they graduated that he would stay with them. They were all happy to hear that him and Emma had finally tied the knot and had two children, but it came as a surprise to everyone that Rachel wasn't here.

"She probably just wants to make an entrance," Mercedes said, giving a smile to Mr. Shue, "you know how she always liked to do that."

"Or storm out like a diva." Added Finn, laughing. His hair was now getting streaks of grey in it - probably from marrying Santana. Quinn partially felt bad for Finn, but she then remembered how much of an idiot he was and figured he deserved it.

"Shut up, Finn." Quinn sneered, stabbing her chicken.

"Don't take out your frustrations on the chicken," Puck fired. "We all know how much you dislike meat but my God, give the poor guy a break."

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

Quinn's head fired up as she smiled brightly, being rewarded with a million watt smile from Rachel. Rachel walked over and pulled up a chair beside Quinn, giving her a wink. "I still don't like you."

"You did at one time," Puck replied to Rachel, aiming his fork full of lasagna at her, "Remember when we started making out on your bed?"

"I was young, unintelligent, naïve, and unaware of how much of a moron you are." the brunette replied, digging into her salad. The Glee Club 'ooooo'ed around the table, making Rachel laugh. Mr. Shue excused himself as he walked over to Emma to give her a kiss. They began to speak amongst themselves, Rachel never butting in on the conversation like she used to, but instead, she grabbed Quinn's hand and motioned towards the door.

The two walked silently through the hall, turning at the Glee room. Surprisingly, it was open, and the two walked in - the light automatically turned on.

"I thought you weren't going to be here," Quinn whispered, clasping her hands in front of her. "I...missed you."

"I missed you too," Rachel replied, smiling and sitting at the piano. She patted the empty space beside her, and Quinn willingly took the seat.

"So..." Quinn began, beginning to feel awkward, "How...how have you been?"

"No need to be nervous around me, Quinn. It's evident you still have feelings for me and the same feelings are reciprocated. But I've been well. And yourself?"

Quinn nodded before stopping and looking at the woman beside her, noticing that she was no longer a girl, but a woman. She was grown up, more mature, and in ways different, but she knew that deep down, the same little diva was inside of her.

"I've been well too...I've thought about you a lot. I watched Regis and Kelly the day you were on...you married Jesse?" Quinn questioned, her heart aching. She remembered the first time she had heard that the two were engaged, but then the day the wedding was on television, Quinn had taken it upon herself to curl up in her bed and cry until her throat was raw and her tears were acidic.

"Yes, I did. He grew up and we let the past be the past. How about you?"

Quinn shook her head, "I didn't fall in love with anyone."

_Not since you..._

"You should let go, Quinn." Rachel said, turning towards her and taking her hands the way she did ten years ago. "We...we've changed."

"No, Rachel...there's something I never told you." Quinn admitted, running her hands through her hair before lacing her fingers back in with Rachel's. Rachel didn't care that she was holding Quinn's hand, or that she really wanted to kiss her - what Jesse didn't know wouldn't kill him, right?

"I...I'm in love with you, Rachel Berry. I loved you ever since that first time I saw you in Glee with your stupid smile and gay argyle shirts with those stupid animals. And those too short skirts with the tights that no one wore. The way you did your hair really didn't compliment your features and it made your Jew nose look even bigger, but my God..." Quinn looked down, her bottom lip trembling as the tears poured out of her eyes, "I am so in love with you that it hurts. And I'm so sorry for all those slushie facials that I gave you once we broke up. I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry I never told you. I was hoping you would come here today so I could tell you. And I know this may never change anything between us, but...you deserve to know."

For the first time, Rachel was silent. She knew that Quinn loved her, she always knew that. But she didn't expect Quinn to love her this much. She did heavily reciprocate the feelings, perhaps more so than she should. She was with Jesse, she was happy with Jesse, but with Quinn, she just felt like she was on top of the world and that she was being given more love than she could ever want. She squeezed Quinn's hands and kissed her cheek, standing up.

"I love you too, Quinn..." She whispered, watching Quinn stand uneasily. "But you're right, this changes nothing between us. We need to move on, and now that we've admitted our love for one another, we can truly let this go."

"That's the thing! Rachel, you dumbass, I want you! I want to be with you and I want to marry you and be with you forever. It's taken me ten damn years to realize this and you're just going to shrug it off and walk away?" Quinn yelled, holding her hands out to the side of her. "You're..."

"Quinn, I'm sorry...Quinn! Come -"

Quinn stormed out of the choir room, slamming the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could in her heels, down the long corridors of McKinley, past the cafeteria where everyone was dancing happily without a single care in the world. As for Quinn, she felt like her heart had just been trampled upon and stabbed with the sharpest knife imaginable. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, and in more than one occasion she fell. It was when she felt the cool air of outside that she stopped running, hoping that all her hurt was left inside the large walls of her High School. The sky shook with thunder as rain poured down in heavy amounts, soaking through Quinn's red dress. She sat on the grass, letting the rain soak her entirely. She looked to the flag pole, remembering the days she wanted the Football team to hang Rachel from the top, naked, just so she could see her breasts. Quinn choked on a sob, shivering from the cold rain.

She heard a door slam open, and her head cocked to the side. Rachel stood in the doorway of McKinley, the light from the hallways shining around her like she was an angel. She walked down to Quinn, her black dress sticking to her in all the right places. "I have to admit," Rachel knelt down on both knees, taking Quinn's chin in her index finger, "That was a great storming out. I'm proud."

Quinn laughed half-heartedly, giving Rachel a broken smile. Rachel smiled back sweetly, wiping the soaked bangs out of Quinn's eyes.

"I've loved you for a long time," Rachel said, "And my marrying Jesse was a way to overcome that obstacle. If only I could have realized that all along, I wanted to be with you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"So...just like that, you want to be with me?"

"I'm a fast thinker." Rachel smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips lovingly against Quinn's, tasting the salty tears that had flooded down her cheeks and onto her lips. Quinn's lips tasted and felt just the same as they did ten years ago, and her heart pounded quickly just the same.

"I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray. And I'm hoping you'll forgive me for my severe lapse of judgment."

Quinn smiled, the broken smile having faded away with a single, passionate kiss.

"You're forgiven, treasure trail."


End file.
